1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control device connectable via a network to an information processing device that sends an instruction and data thereto and the information processing device connectable via the network to the print control device that receives an instruction and data therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) connected to a network needs to enhance its security with a user authentication system, since MFP is shared in an office and processes many confidential information. MFP has the platform software as core software of MFP and executes a plurality of application software on the platform software. Recently MFP manufacturer provides a plurality of the user authentication systems for platform software of MFP. The user authentication systems include Default Authentication functions, SDL (Simple Device Login) functions and SSO (Single Sign-On) function. The Default Authentication function requires an input of at least department ID and password to a user of MFP to log into MFP. The different department ID is allocated to each department in the office and its relationship is registered in MFP. Therefore only persons know the department ID and password can use MFP. By using the Default Authentication function, MFP administrator can manage the account of the user's usage in each department having the department ID.
The SDL function requires an input of at least a user name and password) to a user of MFP to log into MFP. An administrator of MFP needs to register the user name and password into a hard disk of MFP. Therefore only persons know one's user name and password can use MFP. Also, The SSO function rewires an input of at least a user name and password) to a user of MFP to log into MFP. The SSO function cooperates with a domain controller of a directory server on a network. The user name and password is used to log into network devices like personal computer (PC) on the network. In order to use the SSO function, it is necessary to install a security application module into the PC. Therefore only persons know one's username and password to be used in PC can use MFP. As described above, the current security systems of MFP have a plurality of security functions with a different security level to log into MFP as shown in FIG. 9. The SSO function has most high security level, the SDL function has intermediate security level and the Department ID (Default Authentication function) has most low security level.
Many varieties of memory device go on sale in the world, USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory, SD (Secure Digital) card and CF (Compact Flash) card etc. A user of USB memory device can carry it with huge amount of data freely like a tote bag and connect it to personal computers in an office and home. For enhanced security of the memory device, recently USB memory device having fingerprint authentication system is going sale. There are two types of the USB memory device for the specialized market. The first type of the USB memory device obtains fingerprint of the user by a sensor on the memory device and sends information related to the obtained fingerprint to application software installed into the personal computers in order to register the fingerprint information in the personal computers for the fingerprint authentication. After registering it in the personal computer, when the USB memory device is connected to it and sends to it new fingerprint information obtained by the sensor, the personal computer (PC) executes the application software in order to determine if the new finger print information corresponds with the registered fingerprint information for the fingerprint authentication.
The second type of the USB memory device has a microprocessor and application software for the fingerprint authentication therein. The second type of the USB memory device obtains fingerprint of the user by a sensor on the memory device and registers the fingerprint information therein. After registering it in the USB memory device when the USB memory device is connected to the personal computer, the microprocessor executes the application software in order to determine if the new fingerprint information obtained by the sensor corresponds with the registered fingerprint information for the fingerprint authentication. The second type of the USB memory device has more higher security system than the first type of the USB memory device, since the second type of the USB memory device does not send the fingerprint information outside of the device and sends only a result of the fingerprint authentication to the personal computer.
Recently it has been necessary to use the fingerprint authentication system in MFP in order to enhance its security. However, under the situation, in case that the fingerprint authentication function is installed into MFP in addition to the existing security systems, the user have to input user information (Department ID, a user name, password and fingerprint) according to the security functions to log into MFP.